It is conventional to utilize eddy current type electromagnetic brakes, for example on draw works on oil field drilling equipment. The present invention is directed to a control system for providing controllable direct current power for energizing the electric coils of a brake. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a control system for varying the direct current power to energize electromagnetic brakes, and to a brake control for controlling the braking action.